User blog:Lelouch Di Britannia/Akagami no Shirayuki-hime 2nd Season Episode 2 - Eyes that Protect and Look Foward
Aahhhh I had my weekly dose of this beautiful and calming anime...Cute episode. Zen x Shirayuki .. Nough said ! Shirayuki trying hard on the dance. While Obi tries to finds info about the pursuer, but still nothing. Still want to know who the blonde boy is. Well that was fun seeing Zen training. Obi challenged the prince for being her attendant instead, and he lost immediately (on purpose?)? Him visiting Shirayuki at night was cute. That hug~ I think the two got even closer this episode. The Zen and Shirayuki moments never get old. They're such a great couple, Zen should just marry Shirayuki already. He also reported her on the change. I would've liked to see Zen and Shirayuki dance before she left, but hopefully we'll get that in the future at some point. Obi x Shirayuki looks like it might be teased a bit for those shippers though. Obi obviously is gonna be Zen's "rival" in the future because every shoujo heroine needs at least two suitors. Feel bad for Obi but whatever he can still have some cute scenes with her xD But I sincerely hope this won't turn into some love triangle :/ Pretty funny reaction when Shirayuki and Obi found out that blonde, bearded guy is going with them on that trip. Oh, so the guy who was ordered by the first prince was the ex-boss of Obi. lol. She got one of the prince's belonging so that she won't forget him during the trip. There's still some tense moments between Zen and his bro though. Obi looks really good in uniform, but I like him more in his normal wear. Though doesn't he stop wearing the hat? Well, I forgot. Raj is so awkward and theatrical. It's highly amusing. Especially with Jun being his VA and doing those "Lelouch"-like poses...PFFTT!!! Raji seems sincere but actually shy around her and the one who works for him explains what he wants to say to her for him. Looks like Shirayuki's charm took another victim. Interesting how Raj seems to taken a liking to Shirayuki, especially given how he originally wanted her to be his concubine. Still, with his behaviour I can't say I'm sure he's improved too much as a Prince, but I guess it's a work in progress. It's odd how Raj's attendant is actually funnier than Raj himself though. I'm interested in seeing how Shirayuki will deal with the situation she's in. Also looking forward to how Raj will behave with Shirayuki around.. Good thing Obi is there to cockblock ;D lol @ the preview on Raji being carried by Obi like brothers. It seems like the siblings from the PV will appear next. Cant wait for next week. Feels like the rest of the season could be quite interesting with Shirayuki's position. The episode felt slow but overall nice episode this week. :) How did you like this episode? 5 out of 5: Loved it! 4 out of 5: Liked it 3 out of 5: It was OK 2 out of 5: Disliked it 1 out of 5: Hated it Category:Blog posts